


I Want Love, Just a Different Kind

by ambercreek95



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), South Park
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Canon Gay Character, Dragonologist!Craig, I will win, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Magizoologist!Tweek, New York City, Societal Homophobia, Soft Tweek, Tweek Tweak is BIG Newt Scamander vibes, don't fight me on this, soft Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercreek95/pseuds/ambercreek95
Summary: CREEK WEEK 2020: DAY TWO - MAGIC/VIDEOGAMESAlternate Universe Setting - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find ThemIn 1930's New York, Tweek Tweak stumbles across a dragon egg that has fallen into the wrong hands. He takes it to world renowned Dragonologist Craig Tucker to help him find a safe place for the egg. Little does he know, he will find a lot more than just that.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36
Collections: sp creek server does creek week 2020





	I Want Love, Just a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jewboykahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/gifts).



> Another huge thank you to jewboykahl and tweekscoffebean for beta reading this and for also helping me with ideas when I got stuck. You guys are invaluable to me! 
> 
> Please also see the end of chapter notes for more information on this AU setting.

Tweek Tweak ran full sprint down the alley, dodging to the left around someone's abandoned trunk and fatefully narrowly missing the red sparks that flew past his face a moment later, shot by the goon chasing him. Tweek hadn’t known that the stall that he swiped from had belonged to The Alliance, but even if he had, he was sure that it wouldn’t have changed his actions anyway. The magical black market was no place for a dragon egg, and he would be damned if he let such a magnificent beast fall into the wrong hands. 

Another expelliarmus spell shot the ground right near his feet, making Tweek jump and knock into a stack of, thankfully empty, owl cages. Luckily he did not lose his footing or crush the egg cradled in left arm. He had to get away soon though. He never was an athletic person and his endurance for running was abysmal. He was going to get caught unless he made a hasty escape.

He didn’t have his broom so that only really left one option. He didn’t want to do it, as the danger of splicing was a real and present risk but he really didn’t have a choice. 

Tweek firmly fixed his mind on where he wanted to apparate to, feeling the yearning for the destination encompass his chest. In his next long stride, just as the fingers of his pursuer grazed his coat tail, he fixed his footing and turned quickly on his heel. There was a loud sound, like a car back-firing, and suddenly Tweek was no longer in the alleyway.

The thug stumbled, startled by the loud noise, falling to the ground with a sickening thud. As he lifted his swimming head from the pacing stones, he realised with a sinking feeling that the thief was gone. He groaned, dropping his head to the floor once again, anticipating the verbal lashing he would receive from his boss later once he found out that his egg had been taken.

***

The New York brownstone was modest, but Tweek knew that inside would be another story. His hand tightens on the handle of his case, swallowing down his anxiety. He really hated meeting new people, especially when he needed a favour from them and couldn’t offer anything in return, but he had to remind himself that this wasn’t about him and running away wasn’t an option. 

He crossed the quiet street before he could talk himself out of it. He lifted the heavy brass knocker, banging it twice on the painted blue door. 

A series of rustles and bangs came from inside. “Ah crap! Hold up, I’m coming…” another loud bang sounded, making Tweek jump. A moment later, the small brass door of the rectangular peep hole was thrown open. A tan cheek, slanted dark eyebrow and suspiciously narrowed brown eye were all to be seen through the small window in the door. “Who the hell are you?” 

Tweek was briefly taken aback by the rude tone, but he quickly recovered. “Uhhh..” well, somewhat quickly. “I’m very sorry to bother you, but are you mister Craig Tucker?”

Craig eyed the man through the peephole. He was obviously from somewhere in England judging by his accent. Probably a graduated Hogwarts student then. He was slight in stature, draped in an emerald green chesterfield coat and striped grey and gold knitted scarf. His curling blond hair was plastered to his hair by sweat, and his large blue-grey eyes were wide and fearful. He shifted his weight from foot-to-foot, unable to keep still while he anxiously awaited for Craig to reply. He didn’t seem like a threat to the man behind the door, but they never do.

“Depend who’s asking?” Craig replied gruffly.

Tweek took a step closer to the door bringing his face within inches of the peephole, lowering his voice to a whisper. “My name is Tweek Tweak, and if you are the Craig Tucker that I’m looking for, then I have something with me that I am sure will be of interest to you.” Tweek reached into the inside of his coat and pulled out the dragon egg. It was large in size, covered in shimmering blue scales and with a smattering of black spikes on the narrow end of the egg.

The brown eye visible through the peep hole widened drastically, obviously shocked by what this slender blonde man had whipped out of his coat on his front doorstep.

“Uh… one moment please.”

“Of course.” Tweek said, ever gracious. He took a step back from the door as he heard lock after lock be disengaged from the inside. When it seemed as though the last key has been turned and the last bolt disabled, the door finally swung open. The man standing on the other side of the threshold was easily 6 feet tall and wearing a white spearpoint collar button down, tweed trousers and suspenders. His dark hair was parted to the side and slicked down in the same style as the famous muggle actor, Clark Gable. His handsome, angular face was peering at Tweek suspiciously, but he still ushered him into his home.

“Okay, give it to me.” Craig asked brusquely.

Normally, Tweek did not take kindly to being demanded of like that, but he felt much more comfortable with the dragon egg being in the hands of the renowned Dragonologist that stood before him. He gently passed over the silvery blue egg.

Craig brought the egg close to his face, inspecting it to make sure it was the real deal and not a convincing replica made to sit on a high society families mantle. “Do you know what type of dragon this egg is for?” the brunette asked. Craig scratched at one of the scales to inspect for paint and then took a whiff of the egg. It smells like chamomile and burnt hornbeam. If this wasn’t the real deal, then it was a scarily-convincing replica.

“It’s a Ukrainian Ironbelly.” Tweek replied.

“Impressive.” Craig said, briefly lifting his eyes from the egg to make eye contact with the blonde before him.

“Well, I’m no Dragonologist but you could say that I have an affinity for magical creatures.”

Craig hummed appreciatively, wanting to ask more but too absorbed in the egg he held in his palms. “Where did you find it?”

“Uh... “ Tweek scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “It was at a stall run by The Alliance in the Black Market.”

That caught Craig’s attention, face alarmed. “What business do those bruno’s have with a Ukrainian Ironbelly egg?”

“That was my thought exactly.”

“I hope you didn’t give ‘em any Lincoln’s for this?”

Tweek chuckled, the sound catching Craig off guard.  _ Musical _ he thought, before realising that's a pansy thing to think and shutting down that whole thought process. “Definitely not. I swiped it from the table when the goon’s back was turned. I thought I was all aces until I saw red sparks flying past my head, so I high-tailed it out of there.”

“Again, impressive.” Craig said, clicking his tongue. “A dragon egg in the hands of one of Grindelwald’s boys would not be a good omen for any of us.”

Tweek nodded his head in agreement. 

“What were you doing at the market anyway?” One look at Tweek would tell you that he did not belong in a place like that. He’s soft, and put together, and well-spoken, and  _ british.  _

Tweek sighed. “I was following a lead. I had heard rumours about a dealer who had a Demiguise at the market and was selling it’s hair to the highest bidder. I was hoping to find it, and… relieve it from it’s captor, but it was a dead end.” Tweek looked glumly at the ground. He was devastated when the market turned up with nothing, Demiguise nowhere to be found. 

Craig could feel the sudden drop in mood in the blonde. He placed his hand on the blonde’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of the other man under his palm directly travel to his cheeks. If he weren’t so tan, he would probably be blushing. “I’m sorry Tweek.”

“Don’t say sorry, it’s not your fault... It’s just that Demiguise are such docile creatures. To think of one caged and in pain is crushing.”

Craig didn’t know what to say. He was never any good at comforting people and emotions weren’t something that came easy to him. “Um, would you like a cup of tea maybe? English people like tea, don’t they?”

Tweek laughed. The assumption, although coming out of nowhere, was entirely accurate. Tweek would love a cup of tea. “That would be lovely, thank you.” Tweek gave him a genuine smile and Craig choose to ignore how it made his chest squeeze.  _ Only Sissy’s get all goo goo eyed at other men’s smiles _ he told himself.

“Follow me then.” Craig led Tweek to the kitchen, lighting the stove and putting the kettle on to boil. “Is black tea okay? It’s all I got.”

“Black tea’s great, thank you.” Tweek looked around the kitchen, taking in the hardwood floors and the dragon paraphernalia littered around on all surfaces. A large wired cage in the corner of the sitting room caught his eye. “Oh!”

Craig turned around to find Tweek peering into the cage, where his beloved pet lived “Looks like you found Stripe.” Inside the cage, nuzzling lovingly against Tweek’s freckled finger is a common welsh green, no bigger than a guinea pig. 

“She’s gorgeous.” Tweek cooed, scratching the top of the miniature dragon’s head. “She is a ‘she’ right? I’m just assuming by the silver stripe down her back.”

“Yeah, she’s a girl. I’m surprised you knew that fact. That’s why I called her Stripe, actually.”

“Clever name,” Tweek laughed, looking at Craig over his shoulder smiling, “I do tend to know a bit more about Dragons than your average Joe.”

“What did you say that you do again?” Craig asked, opening up the cage and taking Stripe out. The little dragon immediately flew up and perched herself on top of the brunette’s right shoulder.

“I didn’t say, actually. I’m a Magizoologist.” 

“Oh, so you probably know way more about magical creatures then I do.”

“Probably” Tweek smirked. 

Craig opened his mouth to retort when the kettle started to whistle, drawing Craig’s attention back to the kitchen. He turned his back on the blonde man, making his way across to the screeching kettle. As Craig turns back around, Stripe launched off his shoulder, moving across the room to land on Tweek’s shoulder, nuzzling playfully into the man's blonde curls. Craig was astonished.

“Stripe normally doesn’t like stranger’s, but she’s really taken to you.” 

“I’m quite taken with her also.” Tweek was smiling so brightly at the small creature nibbling on his hair that Craig was reminded of sunflowers in spring. Something warm and solid filled the space in his ribs. Something that felt good, felt right but wasn’t... couldn’t be right. “She’s very sweet and such a beautiful shade of green.”

“Yeah, she is. She almost matches the colour of your jacket.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked it so much. Do you mind me asking how you got her?”

“Not at all.” Craig turned back to the task at hand, pouring the boiling water into the tea pot before adding the tea leaves. “I actually won her in a poker match.”

“Seriously?” The shock was written all over Tweek’s elfin-like face.

“Yep - true as steel!” Craig said, handing Tweek his finished cup of tea.

“Thank you.” Tweek said with a soft smile. That warm, solid thing in Craig’s chest grew. “You have to tell me this story.”

“Of course - milk and sugar?” 

“Just milk please.” Craig took the jug out of the cold box, pouring a little into Tweek’s cup before returning it. 

“So, I was invited to a poker game by Damien Thorn and-”

“Wait, THE Damien Thorn? Head honcho of the New York Mafia Damien Thorn?” Tweek couldn’t keep the horror off of his face. “Him and his mob have made more wizard’s sleep with the fishes than any before him.”

“The very same one.” 

“What the hell were you doing with the likes of him?” Tweek’s nerves were set all on edge. He had heard some pretty bad things about Damien Thorn. It was common knowledge within the wizarding community that he has a burning hatred for wizards, unless they can be used for his advantage. Tweek couldn’t figure out why someone like Craig would be spending time with a bad egg like Thorn.

“I know,” Craig grimaced, “but we grew up together and Damien can be very persuasive when he wants to be. Also, if I hadn’t, then I wouldn’t have Stripe.” Tweek hummed in acknowledgement. 

“So anyway,” Craig continued, “I’m sitting around a poker table downtown, surrounded by some of New York’s toughest mobsters and a guy who’s so bad, his nickname is ‘hellspawn’, when one of the men is so confident in his cards, he places a real, authentic dragon egg on the table. Now, I’m sitting there thinking that Damien is about to pop his top, when he laughs and says ‘that must be a hot hand you’ve got there, Tommy’. Apparently his repulsion for all things magical doesn’t extend to dragons. So, I look at my hand, and there’s nothing but total spuds in it, but I know that I can’t let any of these guys get their hands on that dragon egg, so what am I supposed to do?” His eyes locked onto Tweek’s. The air between them felt electric, but both would lie to themselves and chalk it up to the excitement of the story. 

“Uh… Bluff?” Tweek posed to the brunette, brown arched and mouth smirking.

“Bluff! Exactly, Tweek! And so I put on my best poker face-”

“So you mean your regular face?” Tweek teased.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean Tweek, thank you for pointing that out.” Craig said with a playful roll of his eyes.

“You’re welcome.” Tweek smiled.

“ _ ANYWAY, _ ... I go all in with my chips and bullshit like my life depends on it, and I d’know… I guess something about my face scared the poor chump enough into folding. And that’s how I ended up with my little lady here… and a handful of Franklin’s as well.” he leaned across the small table to scratch the small dragon’s chin, small puffs of happy smoke escaping her nose. “Of course, I could never fit a full grown dragon in my home, so I cast a spell on her once she hatched so that she would never grow bigger than a rodent.” 

“That’s quite a story, Craig” Tweek said quietly, taking in the ran haired man’s profile.

Craig turned his head towards the captivating blonde, realising that their faces were only a few inches apart. Every cell in his body was telling him to move closer, while his brain screamed at him to run away. When he looked up into those blue-grey eyes, the blonde was not looking back, but rather staring hungrily at his lips. The electricity between them was buzzing ferociously, urging them to close the distance, but neither would.

Tweek had always preferred the company of men, but it was something he has never allowed himself to indulge in. The risk of being caught and lynched is too high, even in the more progressive magical societies. Tweek had tried shacking up with a dame, but the longer he allowed the facade to go on, the more his skin crawled with guilt and resentment. He decided it would be easier to be alone. He didn’t need romantic love. He didn’t even need human companionship. He was content to share a life with only himself and his creatures. At least, that’s what he told himself when the crippling loneliness kept him up at night.

Craig gulped down the lump lodged in his throat, and the small action seemed to shake the 2 men out of their trance. They both jumped back, Tweek disturbing the little dragon on his shoulder, causing Stripe to take off and perch herself on the sconce. The shock of how close they came to doing what they yearned to but know is forbidden written all over the 2 mens’ faces.

Craig jumped out of his chair with a sense of urgency he never usually possessed, making himself busy with clearing up the tea dishes. “Uhh… s-so...are you hungry or something? I could fix you something to eat if you are?”

Tweek stared at his hands planted flat on the table top. He was perplexed on how he could feel so bone crushingly disappointed, and incredibly hopeful at the same time. He took a deep breath. “Actually, I should get going.” It would be better just for Tweek to leave. He was losing his common sensibilities.

Tweek started to stand, when he felt the pressure of a hand grasping his wrist. He gasped, looking up into the deep brown eyes of the tan man in front of him. “Please don’t go just yet,” Craig said in a whisper. He let go of Tweek’s wrist to bring the same hand up to rub the back of his neck. He looked guiltily at the floor. “It’s been a long time since I've had someone around who was so easy to talk to. If you are open to it, I would like for you to stay for dinner and have the chance to get to know you more. Only if you want to though.” Craig could feel the heat travel to his cheeks. 

Tweek knew he should say no. That he should walk out that door and forget all about Craig Tucker. He knew all that, and yet still…

“Okay.”

Craig looked up in surprise. “Okay?”

Tweek nodded, small smile playing across his red lips “I would like to stay for dinner. It’s been a while since I’ve had someone to talk to as well”

Craig grinned at the smaller blonde man. “Okay then. Does Beef Bourguignon sound okay?”

“Sounds lovely, Craig.” Tweek sunk himself back into the chair. A moment later, Stripe was back perched on his shoulder and sniffing the light blonde waves curling around Tweek’s temple. “Would you like a hand with dinner?

“No, no. You sit. You’re my guest.”

Tweek shrugged but decided not to argue any further. “So did you go to Ilvermorny, Craig?

Craig pulled out some vegetables and a slab of beef from the cold box. He pulled out his wand, enchanting the chef’s knives to start roughly chopping the ingredients. “I did.”

“What house were you in?”

“Guess.”

“Oh gosh, I really don’t know enough about you to be doing this, but if i had to say, maybe… uh… possibly Horned Serpent?”

“Very nicely done.” Tweek beamed at the brunette, proud as punch. “Did you know that I was actually selected in the sorting ceremony by 2 houses?”

“Isn’t that very rare?”

“Yeah, it hardly ever happens. I was selected by the Horned Serpent but also the Wampus.” 

“So what made you choose the house for scholars over the one for warriors?”

Craig hummed, smiling to himself as he lit the stove with his wand and placed a french oven onto the flame. “I always knew I wanted to be a dragonologist, ever since I saw one in Peru when I was only 5. I knew that I would need good JARVEY scores and Serpent was more likely to get me that.

“JARVEY? That’s like your OWLs equivalent, yes?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Ah, that’s really interesting. I’d love to know more about Ilvermorny and about your school days if we have time.”

“Only if you tell me what it was like to go to Hogwarts? When I was younger, I used to wish that I was born in the UK so that I could have gone to Hogwarts.”

Tweek laughed heartily at the confession. “Deal. Can you guess which house I was in?”

“Surely Gryffindor, right? Anyone going around stealing dragon eggs from black market thugs is surely brave as they come.”

“Oooh, close but no cigar, chap. Hufflepuff through and through.” Tweek held up the end of the scarf draped around his neck. Too late does Craig recognise the colours and what they represent

“I should have known.” Craig shook his head forlornly, but the smile on his lips betrayed him. “It makes a lot of sense actually, now that I think about it.”

“And how is that so?” Tweek had now scooped the small dragon into the palm of his hands, brushing the pads of his thumb over her shimmery scales. 

“Well you’re clearly hard-working, tenacious and kind. All traits of a Hufflepuff.”

It was Tweek’s turn to blush. He hid his smile in the palm of his hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Tweek.” Craig turned back to the stove, flicking his wand and enchanting the wooden stirring spoon to do the work for him.

“So, what are you going to do with the egg?”

“I have a contact in Romania who has better resources to deal with an Ironbelly. She’ll make sure that it’s protected and settled into the right environment once hatched.”

“That’s a relief.” Tweek eyed the tall brunette man when his back was turned. In the deepest corners of the blonde’s mind, he could almost fantasize of a domestic life where he could be happy. He could share dinner with a man who he adores and who adores him back, talking about everything and nothing all at once. His heart ached for it more than it ever had in the past. The back of his nose tingled with the desperate want for what he can never have. Tweek coughed, trying to clear the lump lodged in his voice box. “Craig…”

“Yeah?” 

“Can you tell me about the first time you saw a dragon in Peru?”

Craig’s face split into the biggest smile Tweek had seen from him so far. The sight made Tweek feel like his chest is being split open by that smile in the best kind of way. Boy, was he in trouble.

The next 6 hours fly by. The two men sat on the sitting room floor, eating grapes and cheese with Stripe curled up between them. It was suddenly the early hours of the morning and although Tweek hated to call it a night, the excessive amount of yawning he was doing was severely disrupting the conversation. 

“I should probably be going,” Tweek said after another disastrously big yawn.

The glum look Craig got was adorable to Tweek. He was astounded that someone could spend hours in his company without getting sick of him. But he really had to go. It was not normal for one man to be alone in another man's company at this time of night. People could start talking. “Do you have a fireplace connected to the floo network?”

Craig pulled himself to his feet, and held out his hand to the blonde man to help him up. “Yeah, I do.”

Tweek graciously took the offer, placing his freckled hand in Craig’s and being pulled to his feet. Once standing, he reluctantly let go of the warm hand enveloping his. Craig stood so close and the smell of his cologne was intoxicating. Tweek took a big step back, needing to get out of Craig’s personal space before he did something stupid. 

Craig really wished he could do that something stupid, but he was too chicken shit. And honestly, he was terrified of what the fallout could be. He desperately wanted to tell Tweek to stay, but he knew he shouldn’t. 

“Uh.. floo’s this way.” Craig showed Tweek through to the lounge where a chestnut fireplace sat. With a sweep of his wand, the fireplace started to crackle. Craig picked up the ornate box sitting over the mantel, opening the lid and offering the box of floo powder to the blonde to take a handful. Craig tried to contain how glum he felt about being left alone once again after connecting with someone so easily. He obviously didn’t do a good enough job.

“Craig,” Tweek placed his hand gently on Craig’s bicep, urging him to look up into those blue grey eyes. “I really enjoyed my time tonight here with you. Please trust me when I say that this is not the last time you will be seeing me.”

Craig’s heart squeezed in his chest. He wanted to trust the blonde. He needed to believe that he would see him again. “Okay. I believe you.” Craig’s mouth twitched up into a lopsided smile. When Tweek smiled back, Craig felt a hundred times lighter.

Tweek removed his hand from Craig’s arm and dug into the box, scooping up some of the floo powder. “After all, I have my own fireplace.” Tweek stepped into the fireplace, holding his right hand high, ready to cast the powder. He locked eyes with Craig, a 1000 watt smile on his handsome face. “I’ll see you soon, Craig Tucker.”

In the next moment, Tweek threw down the floo powder, loudly enunciating his full name. “Tweek Artemis Fido Tweak!”. A huff of green sparks and smoke burst out of the fireplace. When the smoke cleared, the British man was gone.

Craig ran a hand through his hair, a large grin on his face. “See you soon, Tweek Tweak.”

**Author's Note:**

> AU NOTES:  
> \- This story is set in the 1930's when homosexuality is not only frowned upon, but illegal in a lot of places. It was not uncommon in this time for LGBT people to be lynched, hence the fear and hesitancy from both Craig and Tweek.  
> \- 'The Alliance' is the name of Gellert Grindelwald's followers  
> \- Chamomile & hornbeam are native flora to the Ukraine, hence the egg smells like those two things. also, look up Harry Potter dragon eggs because they are so pretty!  
> \- There is a LOT of 1930's slang in this. If you're unsure of what any of it means, you can google it or comment and I will tell you hahaha.  
> \- Artemis Fido is the same middle name for New Scamander, hence why I gave them to Tweek also (Tweek gives me BIG Newt vibes and that was actually the whole inspiration for writing this story)  
> \- Demiguise's hair is quite valuable as it's what invisibility cloaks are woven from, hence why there is a black market for their hair.  
> \- Cold boxes are the predecessor's to our stand up fridge's we have now, and were used widely in the 1930's.  
> \- Most wizarding families have a floo network connected to their home.  
> \- At Ilvermorney, the Horned Serpent house was for intellectuals and the Wampus house was for Warriors. As Craig got selected by both, but he wanted to pursue Dragonology, he chose the Horned Serpent. (I also HC Craig as Slytherin so I feel like Horned Serpent is just the American version of that). also, Ilvermorney don't sue a sorting hat. I highly suggest looking up their sorting ceremony as it's too long to explain here.  
> \- Tweek is a Hufflepuff much like Newt.  
> \- JARVEY is the American version of OWLs  
> \- Damien Thorn is supposed to represent the 1930's gangster/mafia scene in New York.  
> \- I can't think of more stuff to put here, but if I do, I will add it in later :)


End file.
